


breakfastclub

by zalexvibes



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, it somehow got 4 am and i dont know how to tag, its at least inspired, kind of breakfastclub au, most of the things from the show never happend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalexvibes/pseuds/zalexvibes
Summary: five peopleone afternoonall so different but still so similarorhow detention makes friendships
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Sheri Holland, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Chloe Rice
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. first saturday

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so i am sorry in advance  
> that probably sucks  
> i am sorry

They were five people, with five completely different lives.

One of them an athlete, member of three sport clubs at their school and a star at all three of them. Watched by scholarship scouts since freshman year, being friends with the popular people in school. That’s how people saw Zach Dempsey. That way and no other. If you would ask him, he would probably agree. It’s the easiest way right? Just agree to what everyone thinks about you, as long as it only shows your best sides. Not that anyone would even think that there were any bad sides, when it comes to Zach. The sweet and caring, talented jock, with a beautiful girlfriend and the perfect friend group.

Sitting on the other side of the room, as far away as possible, Alex Standall. Bleached Blonde Hair, Septum and part of the Jazz Band. That was all they knew about him. That was probably everything anyone knew about him. Some of the people at Liberty knew his brother Peter, of course they did, but it was not like they were anything alike. Him and Peter were two complete different people and it was still part of him. Being settled with his older brother. No one cared, how he actually was. He was just the scrawny kid, with weird hair who made a sarcastic comment every no and then and who was the brother of Peter Standall. No one cared that he had his own personality, but why would they? 

Surprising for everyone, Clay Jensen in the first row. It wasn’t surprising to see him sitting there of course, its what nerds do, sitting in the first row. No, it was more of a surprise to see him in the library that day. All of them knew that Clay easily got himself in trouble – mostly by getting beaten up by Monty, Bryce and the rest of them- but usually his brother Justin tried to help him and in 99% of all cases, it was the younger one who got detention afterwards, for later beating the living shit out of Monty. But not today.

The next surprise was Jessica Davis, only a few meters away from Clay. Everyone in this room, everyone in this god damn school knew her and it should be mentioned, she also knew everyone. No matter which grade or which clique, if you smiled at her in the hallways, she would probably smile back. And no matter what, if you would say something completely dumb, she would tell you to fuck off, without thinking about it. Student Body President, Cheerleader, unbelievable nice and a badass. Long story short, there was probably no reason why anyone would even think about giving her detention. Or well, at least, that was it what people thought. Cheerleader don’t get detention. 

And lastly there was Tyler Down. No one was really surprised that he was here, well maybe a little bit. All four of them thought he was creepy, so it shouldn’t be surprising that he was there. But on the other hand, being creepy was no reason to get detention, but none of them asked why he was here. He was a weirdo and that was the point. Probably the only member of the yearbook committee and always caring a camera with him. Tyler said it was for photos for the yearbook, but everyone else in the school just thought he had a serious problem. Nobody knew why he was so focused on photography, more then in actually trying to fit in, but nobody asked either. The only other thing they knew, he got nearly beaten up by Monty as clay, but no one was there to help him. Why would they? He was weird, right?

And still, as different as they were – a jock, a band geek, a nerd, a cheerleader and a photography weirdo- they were still all here. Stuck in this library for the whole Saturday, from 7 am to 3 pm, with easy instructions:  
NO talking  
NO moving  
NO sleeping  
NO eating or drinking  
Just write the essay!

It wasn’t like anyone would listen to that. 

As soon as Mr. Porter left the room, door open of course, no one was sitting on their chairs anymore. How are you supposed to sit at one place for eight hours straight? It was nearly impossible.

“So, how do you write an essay about how I see myself?” 

It was Jessica’s Voice that broke the silence and suddenly all eyes were on her. Are they now actually talking to each other? None of them probably ever shared a word with one other.  
“Don’t look at me like I am some none human being from another planet. It was just a simple question”

She was still the only one speaking, but it kind of answered the silent question, if they are really talking.

“that is probably the weirdest idea for an essay ever” was clays answer, who was now sitting on his table instead of behind. Nobody commented that fact.

“if weird is your version of dumb, I agree. Asking a bunch of teenagers how they see themselves is like asking old people how they feel”  
Now they all had their eyes on Alex, who suddenly felt uncomfortable with that. It was just a random sarcastic comment, nothing important. He said it and normally no one cared and now there were four pairs of eyes looking at him.

“Am I the only who just doesn’t get what he tries to say?”

They were all looking at Zach now, who hasn’t said anything the whole time. Not that the rest of them had a real conversation.  
It must look really weird, how they changed looking from each person to another.

“Both of them would probably answer that our government is shit and that they are soon going to die”

This time it was Tyler who spoke and now they were looking from him back to Alex – who nodded in agreement- then back to Tyler.  
“Its kind of creepy that he really got what you wanted to say” Clay pointed exactly out what he, Jess and Zach were thinking, which got them a shrug shoulder from Tyler and a nearly critical noise from Alex.

“So since, we got that, or whatever, why are you here guys?”

And just as a fulfilled circle, all eyes were back on Jessica, standing in the middle of the room, looking way too motivated for this early time.  
But this time they didn’t looked at her because it was weird that someone spoke, but because of the fact that no one of them really wanted to tell that. No one wanted to argue with her about it either, so the four boys just stayed silent, which made the only girl in the room shake her head.

That was unbelievable. 

“C’mon it can’t be that bad”

It was a try. Not really working but a try.

“Its 7 am, I hadn’t had coffee or sugar and I am in a school on Saturday, give me a fucking break, before we start our great coffee talk”

Why did she even try? 

Shaking her head again, Jessica let out a nearly annoyed groan, looking to Alex again, before she said: „You can keep your sarcasm Standall. Just be a bit more motivated”  
With that she sat down right were she was standing. Crossed legged on the floor, looking at each of them and then clapping her hands.

“If none of you wants to talk like that, we will probably need a little round of truth or dare”

Now it was at the rest of them to let out a groan. This was going to be a really long afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out playing truth or dare with Jessica Davis was nothing but absolutely horrible, or at least it was for the four of them.

While Jess was still exited for it, the rest of them had a lot of things to complain about and trust me, they didn’t bother sharing their thoughts about how stupid that game was.

“We are supposed to write like 1000 words for an essay and instead we are playing that? How old are we, 13?”

In case it wasn’t completely clear, it was Clay who said that and he actually sounded like a thirteen year old kid at that moment. Still sitting on his table, arms loosely crossed in front of his chest and with a half annoyed, half amused expression on his face. All in one, no one could take him really serious.

Tyler, he didn’t really complained, instead just refused to answer every single question and never did a dare, so whatever he did, you couldn’t really call it playing.  
But it was Tyler Down, personal weirdo from liberty high, so none of them really cared what he did or not did, as long as he wasn’t taking pictures of them. Since there weren’t any cameras allowed nobody worried about that.

“Never thought I would ever say that, but I agree with Jensen. That is a stupid game. My sister and her friends play it and she is twelve” it was the first thing Zach brought up and Alex and Clay just both nodded. Even Tyler did, even though he wasn’t even playing.

Jess simply didn’t care. It wasn’t like she was forcing them, but she definitely would not sit here, eight hours and not try to get to know them. That would just be some bullshit!

“Look, we all have our lives and let’s be honest, we don’t really care about each other” was Alex comment “So why don’t we just sit here, like we are supposed to, not talking and then we can live our own lives again”

It was what all of them – maybe not jess- were thinking, so they all silently agreed.

The whole thing worked for exact three and a half minutes until the silence was broken again. And this time no one could blame Jessica and her over-motivation for that.

“Forget it, lets play this stupid game. Everything is better then just sitting here and do nothing”

Tyler, Clay and Alex probably all had the urge to throw the next best thing right at Zach. Nobody did it and Jess was clearly happy.  
Finally, someone who agreed with her.

That was the reason they were now all sitting in a unshaped circle at the floor, asking each other stupid questions and this time everyone answered them.   
It was weird. They barely know each other and now they were playing truth or dare in the middle of the library, as if it was the most normal thing they could do, 8 am on a Saturday morning.  
“Sooo Clay, why are you here today?”

It sounded like a question for an interview and they all wanted to know the answer, even though no one – expect jess, again – actually asked.

They all wanted to know that about each other, but none of them really wanted to tell what they did to be here.

“I am not going to answer that one, since none of you guys did it either”

That was disappointing but not surprising. 

But why would they tell each other what they did? They weren’t friends and that was pretty sure the first personal question through this whole game.

“Okay then I have a question for all of you” jess started, before she stand up again, forming her hands like Mr. Porter used to do it and was speaking with a way too deep voice, while she said: “How do you all see yourself?”

It was the first time; they all laughed this morning. Not a sarcastic laughing, not just a small smile, but a real and happy laughing about this more than bad imitation of Kevin Porter.  
After ten minutes of them half laying on the floor and laughing, they finally calmed down a bit and that was when Tyler really said something for the first time. Not just complaining or answering which was his favourite ice cream flavour.

“We probably all agree that that is a dumb question asked by a teacher, but if you would ask yourself that, just yourself, what would be the answer?”

The normal answer now would have been ‘shut the fuck up weirdo and leave me alone’ but this situation was different.

It was neither like hanging out with friends nor with your family or teachers and still, without admitting it out loud they could all already agree that it felt good. Them sitting there, even though only a few hours had passed by now.

“no judgement and not caring what our friends would think?”

They all agreed, nearly at the same moment, but after that there was silence again.

“I see myself as a marine biologist. I love sport and all that, but that is what I really want to be” zach slowly started “everyone always sees me as a jock, being in a relationship with the head cheerleader, like that is what I want to do for the rest of my life. Football? What am I doing with that in ten years?”

And just as they said, there was no judgement about that statement.

“I want to be an author” Clay suddenly broke the silence, which settled again “I know, this is probably what everyone thought before, but not like this nerd kind of thing, but writing books for psychology. For families, adopting older kids who had a hard life before. It was complicated for my family and I want to help other family’s”

“But that is what you two want to be in your future, not how you see yourself right now”

Alex was right and they all knew it. But there was still the question, how do you answer that? How do you say how you see yourself, ignoring what you know how other people see you?  
“So then, how do you see yourself Standall?”

Everyone expected a professional killer look to Zach right now, but instead the boy with the bleached blonde hair just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“A pathetic loser, in a jazz band, who constantly disappoints his family with everything he does”

“That’s not how YOU see yourself, that’s how you think your family sees you” Jessica complained.  
“It’s the same thing, how do you see yourself?”

Now it was her turn to sigh, before jess starting biting her lip and then, after a few seconds: “I don’t know. But right now, right now I see me as your friend and all of you as mine”

“That is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard and my girlfriend is Chloe”

“We are sitting here since-“clay paused looking at his watch “three and a half hours now and you don’t really know much about us”

But she did. They all did.

It may be the most stupid things, like the fact that Tyler hated pancakes. or that Alex’ favourite drink for a whole year was coffee mixed with engerydrink – they all wondered how he was still alive.   
They knew that Jess actually hated Cheerleading and that Zach’s favourite sport was actually tennis. They talked about Clays love for fanfiction and Alex addiction for sour patch kids.  
All that stuff that you would normally won’t tell a bunch of strangers.

And maybe that was it. Maybe that was why they all feeled connected somehow, even with being so complete different. They were like a family in some way.  
A weird and confusing hate-love way. But in a way.


	3. the breakfastclub was born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not sure what that is. is more like a filler chapter, so we can go deeper in all their friendships and relatioships, put of detention later...

At the end of this Saturday, none of them would still say they hate each other. Impossible. But there was still one conversation unspoken. Or well, more like two conversations.

“So what are we going to do?”

The laughter filling the room abruptly stopped at the moment that clay started talking. Now it was uncomfortable silent.

“We are probably waiting the last hour and then we go home”  
That was Alex comment. Of course, it was and after spending eight hours together, all of them could agree that the Standall was probably born with a sarcastic comment on his lips. It got quite funny when you got used to it.

“I was actually talking about Monday. Are we still friends in school?”

“I doubt any of you want to be friends with the school weirdo”

A few hours ago, there would just be silence, but now? Without a warning Jess grabbed Alex and Clays Wrist and pulled them in a big group hug, together with Zach and Tyler, who were just sitting there, doing practically nothing, but getting hugged.

“You are not a weirdo Ty”  
‘Ty’ no one had ever called Tyler that before and here they were, Jess calling him Ty as if it was the most normal thing in the world. And it was.   
Today, Saturday afternoon at the floor of the library it was normal.

And so, it was not a big surprise, that they all accidently got detention for the next Saturday again.

Jess accidently called the principal Gary once too often and then laughed it of.

And of course, it was a complete accident that Alex nearly burned the hair of his lab patner, who was may or may not, not even standing close to the flame.

That Zach threw like ten balls right at Monty while practice, was also not on purpose and of course he didn’t know he would definitely get detention for it.

Forgetting his homework for the whole week, was also not planned by Tyler, but it somehow still happened. It wasn’t his fault; he was busy texting with his new friends in their group chat. That can happen.

The last person who got detention was Clay, but lets be honest, he was way more creative then all of them.   
He decided to go to school in cosplay, which was ‘not allowed according to the rules of liberty high’ and he knew it, because he did it once before and got away with a warning. This time it got him two full Saturdays of detention, because he accidently forgot it. Can happen.

“If I weren’t talking to a group of party and non-school addicted-“at the word party, you could hear an annoyed noise from Alex in the back, before Mr. Porter continued “I would say you do that on purpose. But so, just, you know what you got to do. And this time, no essays. What you gave me was not what I wanted”

The teacher let out a loud sigh and was just about to go to his office, as he was again interrupted by one of students. But not one of the five, who were already waiting to get back in their little circle.  
“You forgot me Mr.P”

Justin Foley, Jock, Clays adopted brother and definitely not supposed to be here.

“Mr. Foley, you don’t have detention today. You can go home”

“Oh I do. For some weird reason you get detention for decorating the teacher’s office with fake blood and Halloween skulls”  
And again, the poor Teacher could just sigh and nod at one of the chairs in the room. “Take your seat then”, the next moment he was out of the room and they were all suddenly sitting back in a circle.

“you are such an idiot foley. You don’t need more detention this year” Clay snapped to his brother who just laid his arm over the other boys’ shoulders and laughed.  
“Hey, you told me how much fun you all had and apparently you can’t keep all that to yourself”

And with that their group suddenly had six members and their first couple.   
Not official, but they all knew that Clay and Justin were unofficial-official dating and honestly, the sentence ‘the more the merrier’ was complete correct. At least when it was about new members in their own little club.

First Justin and only two weeks later, Jess told them she would bring her best friend Sheri, who turned out to be also Zach’s best friend. There was the first connection, apart from the whole football thing.

The same day, Alex brought his long-known friend Hannah with him, who just moved her and was surprisingly Jess’ Lap Partner. Next Connection.

Then after Sheri and Zach convinced their other friend Scott to come too, who brought his boyfriend Ryan and with Ryan came Courtney. 

The last person to join was Tyler’s boyfriend Tony, who was mostly active in the group chat and their ‘kind of secret out of school meetings’. Detention was just not what he exactly needed.  
Well and with that the breakfast club was born and that was actually just how it all started. 

From the first day on it was now trying to get people together, creating weird insider jokes and taking dumb selfies together. In and out of detention, but never under the knowing of their normal friend groups

. There was no way they could tell them, who were their real friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me slightly bullying scott? Never!  
> I kinda like him, tho. Anyways, i always do that.  
> also thanks to all the people who are actually reading this story, i love and appreciate all of you<3

“We could tell Jeff maybe”

It wasn’t the first time clay brought that up and they all knew he would keep doing it. No matter how often they would say that telling Jeff Atkins was not an option. 

The whole group was currently sitting in Clays and Justin’s Bedroom, trying to watch their actual show, when he brought it up again. As if they hadn’t discussed that 100 times already. 

They had three actual jocks in their group, because they could trust them. It wasn’t like they could just go around inviting everyone, just because Clay was tutoring them or something.  
Half of the relationships they were having were secretly.   
Well, actually all of them were and half of them wasn’t out at school and god knew that none of the sport clubs were known for being the most supportive people on earth. Not forgetting about the fact that they were all so different and seen from High School positions, not meant to be friends. No way.

Best example about not being supportive was Monty and there was a big chance that Jeff would tell the whole baseball team as soon as he found out.

“No way, Jensen!”

“That is for sure not happening”

“Not in a million years”

With that the conversation was over for all of them and even Hannah, who at least tried to be neutral about Jeff, was now sick of it and just wanted to continue watching. Like they usually did on Sunday afternoons. But apparently the Jensen had something else in mind, as he simply grabbed the remote and stopped the ongoing show.

Gave him all the attention he wanted, again.

“I don’t understand why we can’t invite Jeff, but Scott is allowed to be here. No offense Scotty”

As if that wasn’t clear, Scott was offended. But on the other hand, he understood what the other boy tried to say, so he just simply nodded. Ryan, honestly, was slightly more upset about that comment and probably also that his boyfriend hasn’t even said anything against it.

“He is here because he wouldn’t tell the whole team about anyone because he has such a secret himself. And because he is a good person”

“And who said that Jeff is a bad person? He even offered to help me with girls” Clay argued, which just got laughs from Jess, Justin, Alex and Ryan. The rest just shook their heads before they all said synchronically:  
“You have a boyfriend”

With a slightly annoyed expression on his face Clay ran his fingers trough his dark brown hair, thinking about what he should say now, but before he could even start talking again Courtney interrupted him.

“Maybe he is not that wrong. I never had that much to do with Jeff, but he always seemed nice”

I wouldn’t lie if I said, nobody expected Courtney to say that, who normally had her strict ‘boys are disgusting’ opinion on life.  
Clay, of course, nodded as soon as she finished her sentence, but got directly interrupted again. This time it was Sheri, who apparently wanted her opinion with all of them. Which made Clay really happy and the most of the rest just wanted to continue watching Degrassi.

Doesn’t seem to happen so soon.

“I am sure we all think its maybe not the best idea to just tell everyone about our relationships, friendships or our gayness-“ at that point she got interrupted by a coughing Zach, who just got a killer glaze from her and a ‘shut up and except that you are not straight, Dempsey’ from Scott, before she went on with talking “but none of us really knows Jeff, right? Expect from Clay and of course our jocks. So, could you three please share your opinions with us”

“I don’t like him, because he always tries to get my boyfriend a relationship with Hannah. Nothing against you, Han, I just don’t really want to share him”

The brunette girl just smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders. “No need too. He is not really my type anyways. No offense Helmet”

Well, that he was not her type was known by everyone, since all of them knew that Hannah had probably the biggest crush on Courtney since forever. Well, all of them, expect for Courtney, who was self so blind of love for the blued eyed girl, that she simply didn’t noticed it.

“Could you please stop talking about me, like I am not in the room?”

“You don’t even want to know how we talk about you when you are not in the room” Jess randomly added to the conversation, before her attention got back to lazily throwing popcorn in Alex’ hair who was sitting next to her and stopped protesting hours ago, when she started doing it. 

“I like him. He is actually really nice and I never heard him saying anything mean and he never makes any homophobic comments, with the other teammates” was then Scotts Statement, so they could get back to the actual point of the discussion.

“I agree with Scott. I don’t think he would tell anyone or would judge us, for being ourselves or for being friends” Zach added, looking up from his phone and the down again just to say quieter “and I think he has a crush on Monty by the way, so I think he would fit in”

It wasn’t necessary to say that now the whole attention was on Zach, well expect for Tyler’s who fell asleep – cuddling with tony- around two hours ago and even Jess stopped her Popcorn masaker. 

“A crush? On Montgomery De La Cruz? Jeff?” 

With that Tony asked what they were all thinking, while Zach – and surprisingly Ryan- slowly nodded.

“You won’t tell me, you didn’t feel the sexual tension between them, right?” Ryan, looked nearly shocked at them, while Jess just added: “I feel the sexual tension between Zach and Alex”

Named ones, of course just ignored her, even though both of them were slightly blushing and Hannah nodded as fast as possible. 

“Apart from any sexual tensions, existing or not” Alex now started and now it was his turn to shot a killer look to Jess “is Atkins in or not?”

“Well according to Zach, he is definitely IN the closet”

This, more or less helpful comment came from Justin and Alex just rolled his eyes, because of that stupid answer.

“I still think we should at least invite him for next Sunday”  
“We know Clay”  
“I guess, I even agree with him” Jess said and the rest just nodded, more or less happy about it.

“We should watch Breakfast club with him” was the last sentence spoken and before they could start another discussion, Justin stole the remote from Clay and just let the show on the TV continue.


	5. just kinda a chapter

okay i should be honest and say that this isn't even a real chapter.  
but i decided to do such a thing for a few (or maybe all) of my fanfictions, because i thought it could be funny.  
there are maybe going to be some more through the fanfiction.  
i just wanted to try that. so here i am going to tell some things, who are more or less important, but maybe not completely clear.

*some of things might change later*

1|tony and tyler  
they are already a couple, since one year.   
not sure if that will be important later, but they met each other the last summer, randomly and even though they never spoke with each other before, they became friends over the holidays and then on tylers birthday, Tony Suprised him and they both confessed their feelings 

2|hannah  
hannah is the mom friend of the group. just saying 

3|clay, Tyler, alex, Tony and justin   
nobody knows how exactly but they all manage to get in at least one fight a week. especially clay and tony. 

4|justin   
Justin was never addicted to drugs. his mom was and he had some problems, that's why the jensens adopted him.   
that was when he was 15 

5|clustin   
they are a couple, since two weeks -seen from the first Saturday- and their parents know and of course the group, but no one else 

6|ryatt   
they are practically a couple since forever. no one exactly knows how they became one, but they are practically married 

7|courtney and Hannah   
they have a crush on each other since they first met each other (in history a few weeks ago) but are both to scared to admit it 

8|hannah and alex being friends   
this may sounds weird, but they were friends before alex moved to evergreen and stayed in contact.   
then now shortly after the first Saturday, Hannah Suprised him with the fact that her father got a new job, so they moved to evergreen too

9|other couples   
i already know which couple i planed, but that is going to happen later 

10|sheri,zach,Scott   
they are already friends since years, for the matter of fact 

11|sexuality  
so this is just my personal opinion for this fanfiction and this is how it is here 

-Jess:my cute lesbian bean  
-Sheri:pansexual  
-Zach: Bisexual, even if he doesn't always admit it  
-Alex:gay  
-Courtney:as in general, gay  
-Ryan:same thing here  
-Scott:Bisexual  
-Hannah: is either pan or bi, she hasn't really figured that out yet  
-Jeff:is also pansexual  
-Monty:is just Monty as usual. means homophobic but gay  
-Bryce: is irrelevant but straight  
-Chloe:is also bi  
-Tony: stays gay  
-Justin:pan  
-Clay:bi  
-Tyler:hasn't figured it all out by now. he just loves Tony and don't want to label anything

hopefully that's all for now


End file.
